LOST EFFECT
by Dagon Fell
Summary: Dark Star finally reaches the Milky Way, carrying Gorun Nova, Ragudo Mezegis and vorfeed inside itself... Karin wakes up inside the Dark Star, alongside Alicia & the one that spreads the darkness "Nightmare" The Reapers though of themselves as the eldest synthetic race... but there are far older Nightmares out there


"LOST EFFECT"

LOST UNIVERSE - MASS EFFECT 3

Dark Star finally reaches the Milky Way, carrying Gorun Nova, Ragudo Mezegis and vorfeed inside itself... Karin wakes up inside the Dark Star, alongside Alicia & the one that spreads the darkness "Nightmare"

The Reapers though of themselves as the eldest synthetic race... but there are far older Nightmares out there

X  
X  
X

Grounded, they grounded me - thought Jane Shepard, former Commander of the SSV Normandy in the service of both the Citadel Council and Cerberus.

But at least I got to keep my old uniform from back when before I boarded the SR-1 original "normandy". Well, this is how good deeds never go unpunished: save the galaxy TWICE, and instead of medals you get grounded. Fuck this crap, I am going to the nearest bar until they kick me out of there. Jane was not happy, she felt more than betrayed.

Liara had her Shadowbroker job, Thane was dying from an uncurable disease, Tali and Garrus went back to their own kind.

Nobody told her what happened to her Cerberus crew, or to her ship. Legion had returned to the former heretic station, and she had no idea where Kasumi disappeared. Jack was probably in a prison, and where the rest were... nobody told her anything.

He woke up, and accessed the outer sensors of the Dark Star. The galaxy before him was not one he had been to before, yet there were ships there that were sentient and hunting organics... but still those ships were weak and childish - The Man that Spreads the Darkness thought to himself. I should go pay a visit to humans if this galaxy has any.

After a few hours, he found out about the state of affairs in this galaxy. About the Citadel, the member races, the reapers and... Earth.

Jane was pissed at the fact that she could no longer get drunk after her "rebirth" as a cyborg.

There was a man entering the bar, with long blonde hair and completely black clothes.

He is too pretty to be a man - Jane Thought

After looking where the bartender went, Jane looked back at the man. He was now standing right in front of her, she almost instinctively drew her pistol but managed to calm her nerves. Not an enemy, not an ENEMY. she thought silently.

Well this guy, girl whatever is in for a raincheck as I am really not in the mood for some extra adventures in the bedroom with him, her... it really bothered her which gender this "man" was.

Jane Shepard - he said bluntly. At least he might be a he, Jane thought.

Yes? She answered while looking into his violet eyes. The man simply sat in front of her, only a small table separating them from each other.

You need my power, Jane. he said simply.

Who the fuck do you think you are, sprouting crap like that? Cerberus? Alliance? Blue Suns? Jane said that but thought that there was something more odd about this man.

He replied: Nightmare.

Nightmare? what the hell is this "nightmare" she asked him.

The Nightmare of the Reapers, as we have decided to end them, all of them. he replied calmly while still looking into her eyes. Jane indulged him smiling at the poor sod for thinking that his "Nightmare" would be the cure for the Reapers.

So, how many are there in your "nightmare"? she asked the man.

Five. the man replied calmly as if that number would mean anything.

Five? as in Five million people? Jane asked him.

No, Five persons - each capable of ending a Reaper singlehandedly.

Are you making fun of me, pretty boy? Jane started to think this guy had a few screws loose in his pretty head, or maybe this was just some new way to pick up girls in this side of the galaxy.

Would it be easier if I showed you? the man simple replied.

Unfazed by anything Jane said to him: Nerves of steel, was what Jane thought.

How are you going to accomplish that? It is not as if we can just go and get ourselves a reaper for you to show how well you hit it with one of your "friends" pretty boy.

You can call me "Stargazer" or "Darkness" if you must insist on using names.

The man that called her Jane said to her. Darkness and Nightmare, you really must have a gothic freak of a PR guy naming your outfit, Stargazer.

Jane replied while thinking that this guy is never going to deliver on his promess on showing her own one of his friends ends a Reaper. Maybe he meant a husk or something? That I could actually beleive.

Come with me Jane, I have a shuttle waiting to take me to one of my associates. The man clearly was asking her to join him on some joyride to hunt and kill a Reaper. A motherfucking Reaper.

All right, but you better deliver on your end or you will spend the last short moments of your life pondering why it was a reeeally bad idea to fuck the day of Jane Shepard.

As if you could kill me, Jane. the man simply replied and started to walk towards the door.

Sovereign said that to me, and where is he now? DEAD. so stronger ones than you have tried that and FAILED. Jane said irritated by his overconfidence and illusion of superiority.

Sovereign the Reaper that attacked the Citadel and failed to either capture or destroy it? The Man asked her. Yeah, that Sovereign. She answered with a sly grin. A reaper is much weaker than I, but you should form your ideas AFTER the demonstration. Not before, Jane. the man said as they exited the bar.

The shuttle was not a standard issue one, and the ship they went into was larger than a dreadnaught. What the hell is this ship, Stargazer. She asked the mand as they disembarked from the Shuttle. Gorun Nova. was all that the man said to her, probably thinking it meant something to her. Jane had to ask him: Gorun Nova? the name of the ship, class... what does it mean? She asked while walking from what appeared to be a hangar and inside the corridors that proably would take her to the bridge or something alike.

Yes, Gorun Nova. The man said without any extra emotions.

They arrived to what appeared to be an internal transporation unit, a lot like a metro. Neat, your ship is so big you need a train to take you from the hangar to the bridge. Jane smiled, big ship = big problems.

No, you need - not I. he simply said as they entered the transporation unit that reminded her of a metro. They arrived in 10 minutes, and then took an elevator upwards. I hate elevators. was what jane said to herself. remembering the elevators in the citadel.

The man said nothing. After a few turns throught the corridors they arrived to the bridge. Which was empty apart from a few chairs and consoles. Where is the crew, Jane asked.

Gorun Nova needs no crew. was all that Stargazer said. Indeed. was the reply in a deep voice. a voice not unlike Sovereign but more organic sounding for some reason. You have an A.I. running this ship? Jane asked him.

No, Gorun Nova IS the ship. was what Stargazer said. The screens went on inside the bridge and Jane could see her homeplanet and a fleet of Alliance ships surrounding it.

This is not a reaper, is it?.

No, I am not an inferior lifeform. Jane Shepard. was what Gorun Nova replied.

Great, we have ourselves another EDI - jane thought silently to herself as the ship aparently started to power up its engines.

You should sit down before we jump. Said Stargazer.

Jane sat down on one of the chairs and simply said: it is still a long way to the Charon Relay, Stargazer.

We are not using the relay - replied Gorun Nova. and then the ship jumped without a relay.

She had never seen anything but a reaper jump without a mass relay, that frightened her a little. but she remained calm on the outside.

Who, what are these ppl? Renegate Reapers? Maybe they are the original ones or something, and the Reapers are their "Heretics"? -Jane was still trying to grasp the situation when Stargazer simply said: look into the main screen, Jane.

There were six Reapers, SIX.

She said: They must have seen us already, Reapers have powerful sensors.

Stargazer smiled a little, a rather enigmatic and yet predatory smile.

No, they cannot see us with their inferior sensors, Jane. You are quite safe within Gorun Nova.

Target locking graphics were shown on the main screen, six of them. One for each reaper... and then Gorun Nova fired its 6 main guns.

Jane could not beleive her eyes, this had to be some computer simulation - not real, it cannot - she thought out loud. All six Reapers were hit by a bright beam of light and imploded into themselves until they went nova like a minuscule star.

So, Jane. Do you still think that I need more than 5 Ships to end the Reapers? The Man that Spread the Darkness said in a slightly amused tone.

X  
X  
X

FROM THE AUTHOR:

X  
X  
X

Still a bit on the rough side, but there you have it!

-Comments and Questions welcome

-more to come eventually as I am not that fast to write these stories

-I hope you liked it so far


End file.
